Il y a des forêts que personne n'a jamais visité
by Dissectation
Summary: Le quotidien d'une gardienne un peu trop immature au sein de la garde d'Eel. Pas d'histoire d'amour ici, juste des gaffes, des rires, et des moments de reflexions. Les personnages du jeu qui apparaîtront le plus souvent sont Mery, Chrome, et Jamon.
1. Conséquences

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

"la feuille" c'est le surnom de ma gardienne. C'est pas mon nom de connexion, tout simplement parce que j'ai créer une histoire pour ma gardienne (qui ne sera probablement pas raconté ici) et le fait qu'elle ai un nom posait un problème majeur. Donc les gens l'appellent tout simplement la feuille (dû à un détail physique). Elle sera présentée au fur et à mesure du récit, mais il y a un détail important qui devrait être connu avant même de commencer je pense: la feuille n'est pas une adulte, et n'a rien à voir avec l'héroïne du jeu. Elle n'est jamais allée sur terre donc, tout ça. Le rôle de "la gardienne" connu dans le jeu n'est pas le sien. Elle existe surement quand même, cette humaine qui fout le bazar, ou existera plus tard, je verrai bien.

* * *

Première histoire

-Mery-

 **Sans doute aurait-il fallu qu'elle fasse plus attention. Mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, malheureusement.**

Ce jour là on ne lui avait pas donné de mission et Valkyon était occupé à entrainer d'autres membres de sa garde. Alors l'idée lui est venue d'aller faire un tour dans le refuge pour y trouver Mery et lui proposer de jouer. Le petit garçon n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répète, il alla en vitesse confier son familier à sa mère -pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant que lui s'amuse et oublie inévitablement de s'en occuper- et retourna vers la gardienne, un sourire gigantesque écartant ses lèvres.

Ils s'étaient décidés sur une partie de cache-cache. Mais d'abord, se cacher à l'extérieur du QG n'était pas facile et à se faire repérer trop vite on s'ennuie encore plus rapidement! Alors ils changèrent de secteur; direction la salle des portes à l'intérieur du QG! L'un devait rester au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés avec les mains par-dessus pour ne pas tricher, compter jusqu'à trente, tandis que l'autre choisissait une pièce pour s'y engouffrer et trouver une bonne cachette avec le temps qui lui restait.

D'abord, Mery fit l'erreur de choisir la bibliothèque. C'était stupide, vraiment! Où allait-il se cacher? Sur une étagère entre les livres? Pas sur qu'il fasse un livre crédible. Il tenta bien de se fourrer dans l'espèce de pot posé au sol contenant des parchemins, mais bien qu'il fut assez large il n'était pas non plus assez haut et on voyait plus que sa tête dépasser! C'est pas de chance, vraiment! En plus il ne pouvait pas risquer de changer de pièce au cas où elle se trouve encore dans la grande salle, elle le repérerait direct! D'ailleurs des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de la bibliothèque et il n'allait pas attendre de découvrir s'il s'agissait de son amie ou de Keroshane. Alors il n'avait plus qu'une solution… Prendre un des poufs rouges posés ça et là, le retourner et se cacher en dessous.

Le visage contre le sol, ses jambes rabattues au possible, la position dans laquelle Mery se trouvait n'était franchement pas confortable. Il avait mit ses mains sur ses cornes, comme si ça l'aidait à passer inaperçu et fermât les yeux en espérant que si lui-même ne voyait rien personne ne pourrait le voir.

Pendant un moment il se dit que ça n'avait été qu'une fausse alerte car il n'entendit plus rien. Alors il s'autorisa à rouvrir les yeux, même si ça lui désactivait son invisibilité protectrice. Mery déglutit. Une partie de cache-cache c'est un affaire sérieuse. Il fallait qu'il gagne! Après il pourrait aller dire à sa mère à quel point il est fort puisqu'il a battu une gardienne! Et tout le monde serait impressionné! Même Miiko qui ne le regardait jamais parce qu'elle se croit tellement grande et plus importante que lui, alors que cette tricheuse porte des talons encore plus hauts que ceux de sa mère! Et peut être que lui-même pourrait être gardien! Et il serait trop fort et rapporterait tous les morceaux de cristal perdu et-

La porte s'ouvrit. Mery referma ses yeux et s'assura que ses petites mains camouflaient bien ses cornes. Il reconnu le bruit des pas à peine posés sur le sol. Quand elle le voulait, elle savait être très discrète. Pour sur, une ennemie redoutable!

Comme il ne l'entendait plus il supposa qu'elle s'était arrêtée. Il lui sembla qu'avec les quelques pas qu'elle avait fait elle devait encore se trouver raisonnablement près de la porte, donc loin de sa cachette. Bien sur il ne pouvait pas le vérifier dans la position où il était. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est espérer qu'elle se dise qu'il n'y a juste aucune planque disponible dans la bibliothèque et parte chercher ailleurs, en vain. Il resterait ici toute la nuit s'il le faut! Ou pas. S'il ne rentrait pas pour diner sa maman s'inquiéterait et-

Le pouf qui le recouvrait fut soudain soulevé en l'air. Même les yeux fermés il pouvait faire la différence entre la lumière de la pièce et l'obscurité de sous sa cachette qu'il croyait parfaite.

« C'est pas juste! » lâcha-t-il, déçu.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais pas remarquer le seul pouf retourné de toute la pièce? » dit-elle, et on pouvait sentir le sourire dans sa voix.

Mery soupira avant de se redresser. Assit sur ses genoux, il fixa le carrelage d'un air méchant. Il était trop propre ce sol, tout ce reflète dedans! À tous les coups c'est ça qui l'a trahi! La gardienne lui donne alors de petits coups sur le crâne à l'aide du pouf pour attirer son attention, et il relève la tête en lui lançant un regard triste et agacé. En remarquant cet air de mauvais perdant elle ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais à la place bloqua sa respiration. Avant de laisser sa remarque passer dans un soupir.

« Allez, c'est ton tour! » lui dit-elle finalement.

Oui, c'était ça! Il n'avait qu'à la retrouver plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour lui, et la victoire sera sienne! Le garçon sauta sur ses jambes qui, un peu faibles d'être restés pliées et écrasées pendant de longues minutes, le trahirent en le laissant tomber. Après la surprise de se retrouver sur les fesses alors qu'il voulait montrer un bond énergique et combattant à son ennemie de l'après-midi, il se sentit extrêmement honteux. Et le rire de l'autre n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mery se mit à rougir de colère et eu envie de pleurer mais il s'avait que s'il s'y m'était il ne pourrait pas faire le fier ce soir au diner. Alors il prit sur lui, et tenta de se lever, sans forcer cette fois.

Il regarda son ennemie dans les yeux, aussi férocement qu'il pût. En réponse elle plissa ses yeux oranges et lui sourit chaleureusement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante! Et elle n'était même pas beaucoup plus grande que lui!

« Ok, la feuille, on va voir qui est le meilleur! »

Elle acquiesça, remit le pouf à sa place, et sortit de la pièce. Mery devait se placer au milieu de la grande salle, tandis que la feuille, elle, restait en haut des escaliers qui emmène à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il commença à compter, le dos tourné à elle, ce fut le signal. Le jeu recommence à zéro. La gardienne s'autorisa cinq secondes pour observer Mery en souriant. Il paraissait vraiment minuscule entre ces deux colonnes imposantes au centre de la salle! Ce délais dépassé, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, comme souvent lorsqu'elle veut être rapide, discrète, ou est juste très excitée, et se mit à escalader les marches de l'escalier à sa gauche trois par trois. Très vite, elle se retrouva au laboratoire d'alchimie.

Par chance, Ezarel n'était pas là. C'est pas toujours simple de s'expliquer avec lui! La feuille inspecta la pièce du regard. En son centre se trouvait une longue table en angles flottante avec pas mal de bibelots posés dessus. Clairement, elle n'allait pas se cacher derrière les flacons, ce serait ridicule! Mais au fond de la pièce il y avait un coffre assez large pour qu'elle se mette toute entière dedans! Elle s'avança vers l'objet et tenta de l'ouvrir en vain. Surement qu'il fallait une clé, mais en supposant qu'elle soit dans la pièce elle n'avait pas le temps de fouiller. Alors à la place elle décida de grimper dessus pour atteindre les espèces d'armoires à livres, qui ressemblent à des bibliothèques mais n'en sont pas tout à fait, placés en hauteur. Comme il fait assez sombre dans le fond de la salle, la feuille décida de s'installer tout en haut d'une armoire, et d'attendre, perchée là confortablement.

Enfin, confortablement. Disons plutôt qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être dans des positions désagréables donc ça lui était un peu égal. Et puis, ce n'était pas si mal, vraiment! Elle avait vu bien pire!

Le plus drôle c'est la vision qu'elle avait d'en haut. Chaque objet avait une allure différente. Et puis, c'était plutôt calme, elle aurait presque pu s'endormir si elle n'avait pas rit en imaginant Ezarel tout aussi à l'aise qu'elle, faisant une potion ou peu importe ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ici, et s'endormant soudainement, tombant par terre et ruinant tout son travail au passage. Maintenant, elle était sûre qu'un tel incident était déjà arrivé à l'elfe vu l'effet soporifique que cette pièce… À moins que! Et si c'était un tour d'Ezarel, justement? Elle l'imaginait très bien enchanter les lieux pour que tous intru s'endorme dès qu'il entre et ne puisse donc pas saboter ses projets. Mais bon, la feuille imaginait beaucoup de choses aussi.

Elle se mit à bailler. Mery en mettait du temps. Peut être en avait-il eu marre et était rentré chez lui. Si c'était le cas, elle le bouderait pour longtemps! La feuille failli sursauter et se cogner la tête au plafond quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. À l'aide de ses jambes elle se poussa un peu vers l'avant de l'armoire, mais pas non plus assez près pour être vu, tout en ayant la joie de découvrir qui venait d'entrer.

Mais il ne s'agissait que de l'elfe, quelle déception! Il se dirigea vers le livre ouvert au centre de sa table et en tourna les pages furieusement. La feuille pouvait l'entendre murmurer d'où elle était. Il se fixa sur une page et ne bougea plus pendant un moment. À croire qu'il s'était transformé en statue! Curieuse, elle s'approcha un peu plus du bord de l'armoire. C'était risqué, elle était maintenant dans un secteur suffisamment lumineux pour qu'on la remarque si on y faisait attention. Et Ezarel qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Peut être avait-elle vu juste après tout. Peut être que l'elfe s'endormait très régulièrement dans sa salle apaisante. Peut être même que ce qu'il avait lu avant de s'endormir debout était une comptine qui donne sommeil. Peut être-

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit qui sortit Ezarel de son état inconscient. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Mery. La feuille, elle, se mit un peu en retrait, là où l'obscurité la protège d'être découverte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » lança Ezarel d'un ton un peu trop féroce.

« Euh… Je… Est-ce que la feuille est là? » demanda Mery, un peu mal à l'aise.

L'elfe fit de gros yeux. Pourquoi la plus immature des obsidiennes serait là? Il regarde autour de lui. Non, clairement tout est à sa place, alors elle n'était pas passée par ici. Il soupira par lassitude. Puis se tourna vers Mery de nouveau, son habituel sourire narquois bien en place sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Mery? Si la feuille était là on penserait qu'un ouragan est passé, non? »

Le petit garçon se mit à rire, approuvant de cette façon les dires de l'elfe. La gardienne, elle, n'est pas d'accord. S'il fallait la comparer à une catastrophe naturelle c'est clairement le tremblement de terre qui lui va le mieux, pas un ouragan!

« Tu me laisses maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire » lâcha Ezarel.

« Ok… » abandonna Mery, visiblement agacé d'être traité ainsi mais pas assez à l'aise avec l'elfe pour lui dire ce qu'il pense.

La feuille n'eut soudain plus envie de jouer. C'est qu'elle savait elle aussi ce que ça fait d'être traité comme un gamin incapable par les adultes qui se croient toujours mieux que les enfants. Et surtout, elle savait que c'était quelque chose que Mery déteste tout particulièrement. Bon, moins que Chrome, mais quand même! Alors elle s'avança tout au bout de l'armoire, en pleine lumière, et se prépara à sauter.

« Eh bin si, je suis là! »

Mery qui n'avait pas encore fermé la porte derrière lui fit rapidement demi tour, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'Ezarel leva des yeux soupçonneux de son bouquin.

L'atterrissage ne se passa pas comme prévu. Elle glissa sur le coffre et continua de glisser dans sa chute, mais sur le sol cette fois. Avant de donner un grand coup dans la table avec tous les bibelots et fioles dessus. Dont la plupart vinrent s'éclater au sol.

Dans tout le fracas de son tremblement de terre, la feuille se cacha les yeux des mains. Peut être que ça la rendrait invisible.

Ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas puisqu'Ezarel lui hurla dessus pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, la secoua de tous les cotés allez savoir pourquoi, et l'emmena finalement dans la salle du cristal voir Miiko. La feuille eu juste le temps de sourire à Mery en gage que tout irait bien avant d'être emmenée.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant Miiko et Jamon (à qui elle fit un grand signe) l'elfe se fatigua la voix à expliquer ce qu'il venait de ce produire avec tout pleins de détails inutiles comme les potions sur lesquelles il travaillait en ce moment, les ingrédients rares gâchés, et bla bla bla. Quand il eu fini il y eu un silence. Miiko était la plus adulte des adultes parce qu'elle regardait même les autres adultes du regard qu'on donne aux enfants.

« D'accord Ezarel. Tu n'as qu'à la punir comme bon te semble. » finit-elle par dire, visiblement pas très intéressée.

Ezarel était clairement encore agacé, mais un sourire inquiétant envahit son visage et la feuille se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir pour une fois, ça lui aurait évité des ennuis.


	2. Questions

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Je sais même pas quoi dire, en fait. A part que j'aimerai bien avoir des commentaires. Mais ça me met toujours mal à l'aise d'en demander. Et je comprend très bien le fait de pas vouloir en laisser, ou de simplement pas y arriver parce qu'on sait pas quoi dire vraiment. Mais en même temps sans commentaires j'ai l'impression de ne pas être lu? C'est assez... Comme si j'étais isolé. Même quelque chose de très simple, court, juste un "j'ai aimé ce chapitre" ou "hâte de lire la suite" suffit. Enfin après c'est vous qui voyez quoi.

* * *

 **Quand on se pose beaucoup de questions, est-ce que ça fait de nous des rêveurs? Et lorsqu'on a tellement d'idées dans la tête qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance de les répertorier, est-ce que ça fait de nous des idiots?**

Elle avait trouvée deux morceaux de cristal jusqu'ici. On l'avait félicité au début. Lui avait dit qu'en trouver autant en si peu de temps c'était vraiment fort. Et puis plus rien. Plus de trouvaille de son coté, et plus de compliments du coté des autres. Pas que ça lui manquait! Mais si, en fait, un peu. Même si on ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de mission parce qu'on la considérait immature, la feuille avait très envie de se rendre utile. Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la garde d'Eel ça s'était avéré plus difficile que prévu.

Alors pour se changer les idées elle était sortie du QG par le grand portail. Jamon lui avait gentiment demandé où elle allait, et avec un sourire elle lui avait répondu qu'elle comptait simplement se balader avec son familier pour quelques heures.

Au terrier, son Becola s'amusait avec un bébé Liclion; ces bêtes bleues pourvues d'une crinière rose cotonneuse. La feuille les regardait jouer tous les deux en poussant leurs cris respectifs. Il fallait les surveiller parce que bien que le Liclion soit encore tout petit, il a déjà des griffes, et son Becola pourrait être très facilement blessé par accident.

Après plusieurs minutes à les superviser elle en eu un peu marre et ramena son familier à elle. Le Becola ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre de la perte de son nouvel ami, et se lova confortablement dans les bras de la feuille, qui elle ignora les plaintes du familier resté au sol et contempla les nuages.

Le ciel était d'un bleu très doux en ce début d'après-midi et les nuages étaient si blancs que les regarder trop longtemps faisait mal au yeux. La feuille choisi de cligner des yeux plus souvent que de détourner le regard. Ça lui plaisait d'observer les nuages changer de formes dans leur voyage paisible.

Une petite brise s'était levé qui faisait danser l'herbe. La plaine avait l'air d'onduler, ça l'a fit rire. Ça ou alors c'était dû aux pointes d'herbes lui chatouillant les pieds. Le vent se souleva jusqu'à ses cheveux qui participait maintenant à la chorégraphie en s'écrasant sur son visage par moments. Elle resta là, figée dans l'herbe, à admirer la représentation jusqu'à ce que l'acteur principal s'envole plus haut, ambitieux au point de pousser les nuages, les pressant d'aller continuer au plus vite leur promenade plus loin.

Quand elle revint sur terre, la feuille se mit à regarder la plaine tout autour d'elle, comme si elle n'était plus tout à fait la même. Les cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude, le cœur confus, et la tête en vrac, elle avait la sensation de s'évanouir et l'envie irrésistible de rire. Surement fallait-il que tout soit au moins toujours un peu bizarre.

Pour la feuille le mot 'bizarre' à plusieurs significations. Il y a le bizarre-agréable, qui sort de l'ordinaire, qui surprend, que tu as du mal à expliquer, mais qui te fais rire. Le bizarre-ennuyeux que tu ne peux pas expliquer non plus mais qui ne te fais pas du bien, qui te fais froncer des sourcils, un bizarre compliqué que tu préfère éviter parce qu'il te donne mal à la tête. Le bizarre-étrange qui vient toujours sans être invité, qui a une gueule incompréhensible, que personne n'a l'air d'aimer, et peut être est-ce pour cette raison que c'est son préféré. La feuille est certainement une bizarre-étrange. Certains pourraient même la trouver bizarre-ennuyeux. Au final, très peu ont acceptés son coté bizarre-agréable.

Peu importe dans quelle catégorie on la met, et même si on lui sourit, beaucoup on l'air de la trouver inexplicable et trop fatigante pour s'y intéresser. Alors, même si elle a des amis, la feuille n'a pas l'impression d'être acceptée au sein de la garde d'Eel.

Son becola pousse un petit cri surprit quand elle le sert un peu trop fort. Tout de suite elle s'excuse en desserrant son emprise sur son familier qu'elle regarde maintenant dans les yeux. C'est bizarre pour elle d'avoir un familier. Elle ne se souvient plus très bien des explications de Keroshane sur eux, peut être n'écoutait-elle pas très attentivement, mais il lui semblait que ce n'était pas naturel que ça ce passe comme ça. Des morceaux qui lui restaient de ce cours, de la façon dont sont traités les familiers, elle avait l'impression d'entre être un elle-même. Du moins, l'équivalent d'un familier, là où elle vivait avant. Alors… Alors c'est peut être bien la raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas considérée comme une véritable gardienne à qui on fait confiance et à qui on donne des missions. Qu'on traite en égal.

Elle est bien plus proche de son becola que des gardiens.

C'est triste d'être considéré bizarre-ennuyeux, d'être toujours mit à l'écart parce qu'apparemment on n'en vaudrait pas la peine. On ne la traitait pas comme ça avant.

Et maintenant elle ne se sent plus très bien. Regarder les nuages et l'herbe danser lui avait plu, elle avait même rit, mais c'est comme si tout ça s'était envolé. Est-ce que le vent a aussi décidé d'emmener sa bonne humeur en voyage? Elle se sent toute légère en regardant le ciel. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien dans son corps, qu'elle était toute vide, et que le becola était son encre; le seul poids qui les retenait sur terre.

Tout est tellement bizarre ici… Sa forêt lui manque des fois, et-

Oh!

Il y a une silhouette qui se dessine plus loin, sur le chemin de terre qui mène à l'orée de la forêt! Mais la personne marche dans l'autre sens, comme si elle en sortait. Et elle reconnait cette personne! Son ventre est d'un seul coup très lourd, comme si elle venait de trop manger. Mais avec la différence qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire de sieste. Au contraire, elle est très excitée!

Et pour cette raison, elle dévale la plaine en direction d'un de ceux qu'elle appelle ami. Même si pour la défense de celui-ci; sachez qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout l'affection qu'elle lui porte et jamais de sa vie entière ni même sur son lit de mort il oserait dire qu'il apprécie la feuille. Qui voudrait avouer ça?!

Il faudrait voir sa tête quand il remarque la feuille courir vers lui! Quelque chose préoccupait son esprit qui fait qu'il réalisa trop tard ce qui était en train de se produire pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir avant qu'elle n'arrive à son niveau. Il est toujours trop tard quand il esquisse un pas en arrière, les sourcils froncés de déception à son égard de ne pas avoir réagit plus vite, les crocs sortis dans l'espoir que ça la fasse hésiter même s'il sait pertinemment qu'elle est complètement hermétique à ce genre de gestuelle; elle l'a déjà attrapé, un de ses bras entourant son cou comme si ce qu'elle lui faisait n'était pas assez terrible et il lui fallait en plus l'étrangler. Misère!

« Salut Chrome! » gueula-t-elle dans son oreille, histoire d'en rajouter encore une couche.

Chrome répondit en grognant. Ce n'était pas une salutation vous savez? Ce son, c'était pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était PAS content de la voir. Mais la feuille fonctionne pas correctement il semblerait, alors elle accepte le grondement comme une réponse tout à fait naturelle et positive.

Il soupir, fort. Elle vient à peine de lui tomber dessus qu'elle le fatigue déjà; c'est quelque chose!

« Tu faisais quoi? » qu'elle lui demande ensuite, sans le lâcher.

« Rien qui te regarde. » lâche-t-il en essayant de la repousser.

Sa force l'énerve. Elle ne le tient qu'avec un bras, l'autre entourant son idiot de familier aux yeux trop grands qui le fixent genre il lui a donné la permission de faire ça. Et c'est tout. C'est le seul contact. Et il a du mal à la dégager de lui! Elle n'a même pas l'air de forcer en plus de ça, et ça ne fait que l'agacer encore plus de penser qu'il galère alors que la force qu'elle y met doit être ridicule comparé à ce dont elle est véritablement capable.

Au final elle se déplace d'elle-même quand elle comprend que c'est-ce que Chrome essaye de faire. Elle n'était pas sure parce que Chrome fait souvent les choses au contraire des autres, en prenant d'autres chemins, en ignorant les conseils, donc la feuille se disait que pousser c'était peut être sa façon à lui de rendre un câlin? Mais il faut croire que c'était une logique trop bizarre à lui attribuer. À la place, elle lui attrape un bout de sa tunique. Elle a apprit, depuis le temps, que si tu lâches Chrome tu prends le risque de le voir disparaître. Et tout de suite il lui fallait s'assurer que ça n'arrive pas.

« Est-ce que tu es occupé ou est-ce qu'on peut rester ensemble un peu? » tenta-t-elle.

« Non! Je veux dire oui: je suis occupé, et non: je reste pas. » gueula l'autre, qui était tellement pressé de repartir qu'il a failli ne pas dire les bonnes choses pour se faire comprendre.

« Maiiiis! »

Mais rien. Chrome ne céderait pas! Pas cette fois! Elle peut arrondir ses yeux autant qu'elle veut, faire sa moue de gamine triste, ce genre de trucs marche sur Jamon mais pas sur lui! Alors il se remit en marche, en essayant d'ignorer que l'obsidienne n'a pas lâché sa tunique, et le suit.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs mètres et elle ne faisait même pas de bruit derrière mais Chrome n'en pouvait quand même plus. Il se stoppa. La feuille s'arrêta elle-aussi, d'abord silencieuse, puis il pu l'entendre se remuer de gauche à droite; comme si elle essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait devant sans bouger de sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » fini-t-il par dire.

« Je sais pas! »

Cette fois ça y était. Il en avait plus que marre. Chrome se retourna et claqua ses mains sur les joues de l'autre, violemment, en espérant que ça lui fasse mal. Il voulu la regarder droit dans les yeux, histoire d'avoir plus d'impacte quand il lui lancerait une réplique blessante pour qu'elle abandonne, mais elle laissa glisser ses yeux vers le sol. Ce qui est bizarre. Elle ne fait jamais ça d'habitude. Elle a un regard aussi agaçant que son familier; qui se fixe partout et ne comprend pas quand il n'est pas désiré.

« C'est juste que… J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Et j'étais content de te voir. Et.. Tu sais, le ciel est bizarre? Enfin, non. Je suis bizarre? Je sais pas trop, mais. Voilà. Donc je me suis dis… Que toi, peut être, tu saurais arranger ça? Plus ou moins… » fut le méli-mélo ridicule qu'elle lui sorti.

« … Quoi? »

Sérieusement. Il n'avait aucune idée de se qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, ça au moins il l'avait comprit.

« J'ai rien saisi, t'es trop nulle à expliquer des trucs, mais du coup je me répète: qu'est-ce que tu veux? Exactement. » rajouta Chrome.

La feuille regarde autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus loin du gros rocher qu'elle avait détournée pour courir jusqu'à Chrome. Plus haut, après ce rocher, il y avait le terrier où se regroupaient souvent des familiers, et encore plus haut après ça on trouvait le grand portail qui s'ouvre sur le jardin du Quartier Général. Clairement, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner là bas. Pas encore. Derrière eux il y a le chemin de terre qui mène jusqu'à la forêt. Comme Chrome revient de là, surement qu'il n'a pas trop envie d'aller y faire une promenade. Alors, tout ce qu'il reste c'est-ce qui ce trouve devant eux! S'ils continuent sur plusieurs minutes ils trouveront les descentes rocheuses, et en bas, la plage!

Elle lui proposa alors l'idée de jouer sur la plage une heure ou deux et l'expression de Chrome se fit soudain très douloureuse; comme s'il avait mal au ventre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce terme. Jouer. C'était dur à comprendre la façon dont la feuille utilisait ce mot à tout va; absolument tout semblait un jeu pour elle. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait jamais honte? Si lui osait la même chose il était sur de récolter des moqueries. Spécialement de la part du chef de sa garde. Et il ne voulait même pas imaginer les remarques d'Ezarel, le plus insupportable de tous! Des fois, sérieux, on dirait que la feuille est chouchoutée! Les gardiens n'agissent pas de la même façon avec elle, et c'est franchement injuste! Par moments, il a hâte qu'elle fasse des erreurs lors de mission pour se faire crier dessus par Miiko. Ça la calmerai!

Mais en même temps. Il se sent un peu mal de penser ça. Juste un peu. C'est une part vraiment minuscule de lui qui se dit ça. La feuille l'énerve, elle sourit trop et dit des bêtises sans arrêt, mais elle a vraiment l'air de vouloir aller à la plage et ne veut décidément pas lâcher sa tunique…

Il soupire… Bah, de toute façon, il préfère ne pas retourner au QG tout de suite. Il a négligé un détail qu'il pensait sans importance avant de partir en mission et bien qu'il s'en soit arrangé il sait que ça va lui retomber dessus. Alors autant remettre la punition à plus tard et se détendre sur la plage!

La feuille sautille tout le long et d'autant plus en dévalant les escaliers. Elle a dépassée Chrome qui se met à rire en voyant l'air purement effrayé du becola accroché aux bras de la gamine, qui ne semble pas comprendre le pourquoi de ce tremblement de terre soudain.

Et puis les y voilà, face à l'eau qui prend tant de place.

Chrome retire ses chaussures pour profiter du sable chauffé doucement par le soleil. La feuille, elle, a déjà les pieds dans l'eau. Elle saute entre les vagues qui viennent s'échouées au bord de la plage. Son becola pousse des cris aigu, probablement parce qu'il n'aime pas être bousculé comme ça, le pauvre, et elle le relâche finalement. Il reste quelque temps immobile, puis semble se ressaisir et commence à barboter dans l'eau. Bah voilà. Chrome qui se disait que le familier était mal tombé avec une gardienne pareille, remarque maintenant qu'ils ont des points en commun. La feuille rigole et son familier cri en retour.

Il les observe se mettre à courir pour rejoindre un immense rocher couvert de mousse. Le becola n'est pas rapide mais est dans son élément et semble s'amuser. Chrome se sent sourire et de suite couvre sa bouche de sa main. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait le voir, alors qu'ils sont les trois seuls idiots assez peu occupés pour se trouver là. Son geste l'exaspère. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit toujours sur ses gardes comme ça? Même s'il y avait quelqu'un pour se moquer de lui, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire?

La feuille l'appelle et il la voit faire de grands gestes, debout sur son rocher.

Allez, se dit-il, juste pour cette fois. Il s'avance vers la mer, lentement. Puis se met à courir pour les rejoindre. Seul eux deux le verront s'amuser. Le becola ne parle pas, et la feuille est pas assez adulte pour le traiter de gamin. C'est ça qui est bien avec elle.

Il n'y a aucun risque.


End file.
